legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Escapade Through Time S4 P10/Transcript
(In the real world, the Sleeper's Agents are seen watching over the sleeping heroes) ???:...... ???:....... (One of the agents approach the Sleeper) ???: Sir, there's still no sign of the slime girl. I fear she may have escaped. Sleeper: Don't worry about it. If she brings help, there won't be much left for them to save. ???: Right. (Nearby, Slimer is seen watching from a tree) Slimer: I know I said I'd get help.....But I doubt we'd make it here in time to save them. (Slimer prepares for a fight) Slimer: Rush in, take out the guards and the snot wad, and then save my friends. That is what a hero needs to do! (Slimer rushes in) Slimer: LET'S GOOOO!!!! (One of the guards is seen looking around until he sees Slimer running in) ???: Uhhh sir? (The Sleeper looks at Slimer running) Sleeper: What is this now? Slimer: GIVE ME BACK MY BATTYYYYYYYYYY!!!!! (Slimer changes her body in a ball of stone and starts rolling toward them) ???: !!! (Slimer rolls in and knocks a few of the guards away) ???: GAAH!!! Sleeper: WHAT!? (Slimer turns back to normal) Slimer: Let my friends go! RIGHT!!! NOW!!! Sleeper: Men! Stop her! The process must not be interrupted! ???: GET HER!! (The guards all rush Slimer) Slimer: Hmph! I got this! (Slimer turns into a puddle and oozes under the guards' feet before trapping them in her slime) ???: !!!! Slimer: *Voice* Now I got YOU! Sleeper: *Growls* Slimer: Heh! (In the dream world, the heroes are seen regrouping. Ray and Rayla both hug) P. Rayla: Oh I'm so glad you're okay bro! P. Ray: Me to! I was worried about you! Raynell: I'd never let anything happen to my mom! P. Ray: Thanks Raynell. Batty: All right now we gotta find Jessica and Anne! Alex: And I assume that they must be those two doors down there. (The group looks at the last two doors) Batty: Ah. Alex: Alright. Me, Batty and Ray will head after Jessica while Raynell and Rayla go after Anne. Got it? Raynell: Got it! P. Rayla: Let's go! (The group runs over to the door and split up before they enter the doors. Raynell and Rayla are seen entering an arena through the door) Raynell: Whoa. P. Rayla: What is this? Raynell: Looks like....an arena? P. Rayla: Why an arena? Raynell: Well knowing my daughter, she- (A gladiator is seen landing in front of the two hard) Gladiator: *Groans in pain* Anne: *Voice* WOO HOO!!! (The two look forward to find Anne beating down a few more Gladiators with ease) Anne: COME AT ME!!! YOU CAN'T STOP ME!!! Raynell: Anne?? Anne: ??? *Looks* Mom??? P. Rayla: Uhhh. Anne: Grandma too??? Raynell: Hi! Anne: Are you guys my next opponents??? P. Rayla: Wait opponents??? Raynell: We came to save you! Anne: Save me?? Raynell: Yeah! Anne: Save me from what? I'm having the time of my life! All the fights I could possibility want and I'm the champ! Raynell: But it's not real! Anne: Not real?! How's this not real?! P. Rayla: We're stuck in a dream world Raynell! The Sleeper is trying to devour your mind! Anne: Sleeper?? Raynell: Just come with us through this door! We don't have much time! Anne: I don't wanna leave. Raynell: What!? Anne- Anne: I like it here! Its fun! And I don't see anything to say its not real! Now I gotta go fight my next opponent! Raynell; Anne! Anne: Bye! (Anne runs off to fight) P. Rayla: Anne wait! Raynell: *Gasp* (Raynell sees a few Gladiators turn into Ooze Parasites) Raynell: ANNE LOOK OUT!!! Anne: Huh?? (The parasites crawl toward Anne) Anne: !!! AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! (Rayla pounces and stomps on a parasite's head) P. Rayla: NOW YOU LISTEN TO YOUR MOM AND GRANDMA AND GET IN THAT DOOR NOW ANNE!! Anne: ! YES MA'AM!! (Anne runs toward the two and the door as the parasites give chance) Anne: NONONONONO!!!! (The three head through the door) Raynell: CLOSE IT!!! (Rayla closes the door) Raynell: *Sigh* Phew. (Anne hugs Raynell) Anne: OH MY GOD THAT WAS SCARY!!! Raynell: Whoa whoa easy there sweetie! Anne: Please don't have Grandma yell at me again! Raynell: I won't I won't, easy now. Anne: *Sad whimper* Raynell: Its okay sweetie. You're safe now. P. Rayla: *Comes up* I'm sorry that I yelled Anne. Anne: I know.... P. Rayla: You really are a brave girl you know that? Anne: … Really? P. Rayla: Yeah. I'm proud to have someone as brave as you as my granddaughter. Anne:..... (Anne then turns and hugs Rayla) Anne: Thanks grandma! P. Rayla: *Smile* Anne: *Smile* (The three sit down in the void. It then cuts to Alex, Batty and Ray in Jessica's dream) Alex:........ P. Ray: So this is Jessica's dream? Batty: Sure is. (Jessica is seen playing with a large group of Targhul Infants and another Alex) Jessica: *Giggling* Fake Alex: *Smiling* Alex: Uhhhh.... Batty: She REALLY loves the babies doesn't she? Alex: Yeeeah. P. Ray: Wow. (Alex walks up to Jessica and the Fake Alex) Alex: Uhhhhh, Jessie? Jessica: *Giggling* So many babies! Alex: Jessie? Fake Alex: Whoa what the hell?? Jessica: Hm? *Sees Alex* Alex??? Alex: Hey. Jessica: Wha-but-huh!? Infant: Two Alex's???? Jessica: uhhhhh..... Fake Alex: The hell is this? (Alex notices Jessica has a regular human arm instead of her robot arm) Alex:........ Jessica: Ummm, who are you?? Alex: Jessie, it's me! Alex! Jessica:.... Um... *Points to the fake* HE'S Alex. Fake Alex: THat's right. Now again, who are you? Batty: Jessica really! This is Alex! Jessica: Batty?? P. Ray: Yeah, he's the real one here! Jessica:....I uhhh.... Fake Alex: Jessie clearly this is some kind of trick. Jessica:........ Alex: Jessie, come on. You know it's me. Jessica:....... (Alex goes and takes Jessica's hand) Alex: Your arm...... Jessica:....... Alex: You still miss it. That's why...it's here in the dream world. Jessica:...... Fake Alex: Pfft, oh please. That old thing? She's had it forever. Alex: ! Jessica: Huh? Fake Alex: I mean, it's just an arm. Alex: The hell do you mean? She lost this thing remember!? Fake Alex: No. Jessica: ! Alex: ! Batty: *Gasp* Then it proves it! P. Ray: He IS fake! Jessica: What do you mean.....you don't remember? Fake Alex: You've always had an arm sweetie! Jessica:....No. I haven't. Fake Alex:....... (The infants all start to back away as they begin to transform) Jessica: Huh? (The infants all turn into small Ooze Parasites) Jessica: !! Fake Alex: You....... (The fake Alex begins transforming) Fake Alex: *Distorted* Shouldn't have said thaaaaat!! Jessica: THE HELL!? (The parasites roar before Alex kills the one acting as his clone) Alex: We need to RUN!!! (Alex takes Jessica's hand as they all run toward the exit with the parasites on their tail) P. Ray: HURRY!!! (The parasites close in just as the heroes leave through the door. Ray slams it shut) P. Ray: *Panting* Alex: That... that was close... Batty: Y-You're telling me... (Jessica looks and finds her arm has returned to being a prosthetic) Jessica: The hell was that? Alex: The Sleeper's illusion. He had us all trapped inside dreams. Jessica: Oh... (The others run over) Raynell: Alex! P. Rayla: Did you get her? Alex: Yep, Jessie's safe! Raynell: WOO HOO!!! (Raynell hugs Jessica) Raynell: Great to see you unharmed bestie! Jessica: *Hugs back* Heh, same to you Ray-Ray. Raynell: *Smile* Alex: Now to get out of this place and wake up. P. Ray: Right. (The group goes to leave. The scene then cuts back to Slimer being slammed against a wall) Slimer: GAH!!! (The guards approach Slimer as she stands up) Sleeper: You really thought you could win this alone? Slimer: Nnn.... Sleeper: I think its time. You take a little rest. (Slimer then feels the Sleeper's power start to activate on her) Sleeper: ! (Slimer falls to one knee) Slimer: Nn....M-My eyes..... Sleeper: Heh. (Slimer struggles to keep herself awake) Sleeper: It's over now. You and your friends shall now fall before me. Alex:...*Voice* I wouldn't be so sure. Sleeper: !! (Alex and the others are seen awake in the pods) Sleeper: WHAT?! (Alex blasts himself free and hits the Sleeper) Sleeper: GAH!!! (Alex jumps from his pod and rips the others free) Jessica: Alright! Batty: We're up! Sleeper: ! I-Impossible! ???: THEY'VE BROKEN FREE!! (The guards rush the heroes) Alex: Hmph. (Alex uses his powers and stops the guards in their tracks) ???: Huh?! Alex: Goodnight! (Alex goes and slams the guards into the ceiling before slamming them into the ground, killing them) Alex: Got 'em! Jessica: Alright, one more to go! (The heroes turn toward the Sleeper) Sleeper:..... Slimer: *Groans* Batty: SLIMY!!! (Slimer is about to succumb to sleep before Batty runs over and grabs her face) Batty: Nononono stay awake sweetie! Slimer: I.....can't..... Batty: Nn. Sleeper: It's too late. She's already close to succumbing. Batty:...... (Batty looks at Slimer) Batty: Not if I have a say in things. (Batty goes and kisses Slimer) Sleeper: ??? (The surprise from the kiss is able to snap Slimer out of her tired state as she kisses back) Sleeper: ! NO!!! (After a moment the two stop kissing) Slimer: … I love you Batty. Batty: I love you too Slimy. Sleeper: You WHELPS!! Alex: Hey. (Sleeper looks over at Alex) Alex: Lights out. (Alex fires a psy beam through the Sleeper's eye) Sleeper:................ (The Sleeper melts as he falls down dead) Raynell: YAY!!! P. Rayla: We got him! Alex: Phew.... Jessica: You did it Alex! Alex: Yeah. Man... I'm glad we didn't have to fight him in the dreams. That would have been a lot harder. Raynell: From what Erin said, it sure would have. Alex: Yeah. (Batty helps Slimer up) Batty: You okay sweetie? Slimer: Yeah.. I'm okay. Sorry I couldn't be much help. Batty; What do you mean? Alex: You distracted the Sleeper and his guards! Jessica: That's more than enough help! Slimer: Really? Batty: Yeah sweetie. Slimer: *Smile* Batty: *Smile* Alex: Well, let's get out of here. P. Ray: Yeah. (The group goes and starts the trek back home) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts